


These Things Happen

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Hope you enjoyed my little mind fart- The embarrassed Author
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	These Things Happen

“That’s the easy part,” four year old Luna Maximoff pouted as she stood next to her grandfather. “Anyone can has powers, it’s not having ‘em ‘dats hard.”

“Precisely,” Erik picked up the tiny girl and snuggled her with his face. “So instead of staring out the window watching students, why don’t you go find the puppy? He loves playing hide and seek and you are the best at finding him.”

“Oooh,” Her little eyes lit up as she scampered away. “Imma get my carriage.”

Erik swiveled his chair toward his desk and Took a swig of coffee. A few minutes later, the door began to open.

“I’m working,” he looked up.

“Ahh,” Charles smiled as he wagged his phone. “Hard job sending me dog videos?”

“I thought you were Hank,” Erik laughed. “I love being here and helping out but...”

“He’s annoying,” Charles nodded. “He doesn’t mean to be, he wants us to feel useful.”

“Yeah what is this quote unquote useful thing? Peter said to me how he wants us to feel useful so I don’t die because apparently- and these are his exact words,” a smirk crossed his lips. “If old people don’t have a feeling they are still needed, they will just die.”

“Old people,” Charles scoffed.

“He’s lucky I didn’t hit him with a lamp.”

“You’ve softened in your old age,” Charles mused. “Is Luna alright? She looked a bit glum earlier.”

“She has no x-gene,” Erik ran his hands through his hair.

“She’s a baby,” Charles rolled his eyes. “Just because her cousins manifested earlier than...”

“It was Nate,” Erik cut him off. “Or rather, it will be Nate, the one than appeared last night.”

The previous night the Mansion had been all a flutter when a thirty something year old version of Nathaniel Summers- the currently tweenaged son of Jean Grey and Scott Summers- had appeared screaming in Hank’s lab. After the initial shock had worn off, the man had spent an hour or so having some much needed hospitality.

“What happened?” Charles put his hand over his mouth as he attempted to process the news.

“From what I got she asked what power she would have and he said that she was human. Peter told me none of this obviously,” Erik shook his head. “I had to get it second hand or perhaps third, from Logan of all people.”

“I know it makes you sour to talk to him,” Charles smiled. “You’re convinced he’s in love with me for some reason.”

“Because he is, stop defending him,” Erik's voice raised. “And I mean I get it. Why wouldn’t he but mine all mine Charlesy!”

“Always forever you're stuck with me,”Charles pulled him in for a kiss. “So anyway he told you...”

“That Wanda wanted me to know she’s not talking to me over it,” Erik shrugged. “It’s my fault clearly.”

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this,” Charles began to exit.

“I’m coming with you, Erik began rushing after. “You’re not doing anything to do with bottoms and Logan Howlett without me there to make sure you’re safe.”

“I’m going to see Wanda,” Charles giggled as he zoomed down the hall. “And if anyone’s giving...”

“Charles Francis!” Erik blushed as he caught up.

“What? Was I being naughty? Do I need a spanking?” Charles continued.

“Stop,” Erik’s lips curled as his face took on even more crimson.

“I’m just speaking the truth that if anyone were to be giving anything...” the telepath knocked on Wanda’s bedroom.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Erik thought back at him.

“Hi, Charles,” Wanda opened the door cheerfully before seeing her father standing behind him. “Oh. Come in Charles. What can I do for you?”

She starred challengingly at Erik.

“Your father is trying to get fresh with me, save me save me,” Charles entered dramatically.

“Can I come in,” Erik took a trepidatious step forward, “do you mind?”

“What’s the question?” Wanda opened the door a bit wider. “I mean the door is metal so I can’t stop you...”

“Wanda darling, can my husband come in?” Charles asked as he entered. “He’ll only stay right there in the corner. It’s only that otherwise he’ll stand in the hallway where people might boo him for...”

“Oh so he knows,” her eyes got wide.

“Wanda,” Charles took her hand as Erik closed the door behind them. “Neither of us has the slightest clue what you're talking about, or for that matter what is even going on.”

“According to Peter, that future guy said Luna wasn’t mutant,” Wanda bit her cheek. “And she loves you so much- you're her favorite thing.”

“Oh no, does something happen to me,” Erik stared back confused.

Honestly, you are such an asshole,” Wanda spat. “The granddaughter of Magneto, nearly human oh the shame it’ll cause you. You should just cut her out of your life now.”

“You think he would willingly lose his family?” Charles rolled his eyes.

“Wanda, I love Luna. There’s nothing wrong with not being a mutant. Magda wasn’t one and my parents...”

“What about Luna’s mother?” Wanda protested, never one to let the fact that she was wrong get in the way of her need to be right.

“Crystal is not a mutant,” Erik nodded. “But she’s also an evil space witch who made your brother’s life a living hell until she fell pregnant and tried to abandon their baby on the moon. So yes, I do not care for her.”

Charles laughed in spite of himself.

“However,” He continued before his daughter could interject. “Luna is wonderful- mutant or not and there’s nothing wrong with her, just like there’s nothing wrong with everyone in this family who has something different about them. Look at your sister. She’s bipolar.”

“You father has severe PTSD,” Charles added helpfully.

“And you’re a batshit crazy person who couldn’t have babies so she warped reality to make them exist,” Wade Wilson stepped uninvited into the room from God only knows where.

“Excuse me?” Wanda exclaimed.

“Your excuse,” Wade smiled. “Listen, can we wrap this up? Your dad already proved he loved Luna- this whole plot was used by the very same author 2 years ago.”

“What is happening,” Erik looked over at him.

“Mind-farts, they happen,” Wade shrugged. “Don’t be too mad at her, there is a pandemic where she is right now and I’m pretty sure she lives in the timeline before Jackman was sent back to show his ass and provide you two marriage counseling in seventy whatever.”

Erik, Charles, and Wanda stared blankly until the silence was broken by Luna walking in, pushing a stroller that sat a dog who was happily dressed up in a Winnie the Pooh costume.

“Surprise!” She squeaked as Wade exited the room.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my little mind fart  
> \- The embarrassed Author


End file.
